Festival blues
by The Night Owl Monkey
Summary: Luigi leaves the celebration with his head hung down, not thinking anyone cares about him until a certain person proves him wrong. [Luigi x Daisy oneshot]


It was a joyous day for many with a huge festival going on into the night as many celebrated except for Luigi, who walked alone towards the exit of town with his head hanging down. The festival in question was for his brother Mario, the hero of the kingdom for saving the princess once again. The only problem Luigi had with the festival was the fact that no one recognized his part in saving the princess as well, after all he was with Mario the whole adventure, but no one really cared for that matter.

"Im just a sidekick after all" he thought as he reached the gates to toad town hearing fireworks behind him flashing a bright lights across the sky.

Walking further down the road Luigi heard rapidly approaching footsteps behind him causing him to jump hearing a voice yell, "Luigi, where are you going?" Turning around he saw it was Daisy standing there a few feet away with her hands on her hips waiting for him to answer, "Da..Daisy I wasn't feeling well and didn't want to ruin the mood of the festival for you, Peach, and Mario…" he said looking at his feet. Daisy gave him a concerning look before walking towards him seeing he still wasn't looking her in the eye, "Luigi I saw your reaction at the festival speech honoring Mario, is that the reason why you left?" She said seeing him hiding his eyes under his green cap. After a moment of silence between the two Luigi still not looking a Daisy he said, "I don't belong there" causing Daisy to grab his hands in hers.

"Luigi that's ridiculous, you're a hero just like Mario!" She said gripping his hands tighter as Luigi just looked at their hands before pulling away stepping back, "I'm not a hero Daisy…I'm just a pathetic sidekick who's useless on his own" he said looking away from Daisy, who was holding back tears before swinging her right hand slapping Luigi, leaving a red mark on his cheek as tears streams rolled down Daisy's face, "Don't you ever talk about yourself like that!" She said wrapping her arms around him tightly, "Luigi you're not useless you have people here who care about you, who see you as a hero" she said crying into his shoulder as he just stood there wide eyed.

Luigi was still standing there holding Daisy feeling her tears wetting his shoulder with him realizing this is the first time he's seen Daisy cry, all because of him as he wrapped his arms around her feeling guilty, "Daisy I'm sorry for making you cry" he said causing her to look up at him seeing her puffy red eyes meet his, "I been selfish just thinking about myself not really thinking about everyone else like you" he said looking away once more as they parted from one another. Daisy rubbing her eyes put her hand on Luigi's cheek turning him towards her, "Luigi I'm sorry for hitting you" she said with a small smile, "No no, that's just what I needed" he said causing her to slightly laugh. Falling into silence once more still holding Luigi's face in her hand, Daisy realized causing her to drop her hand with her face going red, "Sorry I didn't meant to…you know" she said turning her head away as Luigi felt his cheek feeling the slap still stinging from earlier.

Daisy face dropped once more as she said, "You know you're not the only one who feels that way sometimes" grabbing Luigi's attention, "I feel it sometimes too, like I'm just in someone's shadow…that's why I knew you were upset at the festival speech" she said pausing once more. "I been there before with Peach" she said looking down holding her hand towards her chest causing Luigi to speak, "I had no idea Daisy, I'm sorry for not noticing before" he said causing her to meet his eyes, "No apology's needed, I'm use to it" she said in a low voice causing Luigi to step forward, "You're the only one who understands then" he said causing her to grow a small smile, "I guess were both second picks, always out shadowed despite our talents" she said grabbing his hands once more. "Least we have each other to lean on" she said giving him a warm smile that caused him to blush, "Luigi…you don't have to be nervous around me" she said causing him to reply, "What…I'm not..nervous" causing her to laugh as she leaned in closer putting her hand against his face, "You're so cute when your red" she said before pressing her lips against his making his eyes go wide feeling his face getting hot instantly.

After a few seconds there lips parted with Daisy smiling widely seeing Luigi's red face, "I always wanted to do that" she said laughing causing Luigi to smile, "Come on Luigi, let's head back to the festival we got a lot to celebrate together" she said taking his hand leading him back towards town with both feeling joyful at knowing that together they could get through anything.

 **Thank you for reading this is my first one shot, I'm currently writing a full length story and got writers block so I wrote this to get my head straight. I hope the one shot was good for you all to read, till next time**

 **-Miko the Nightowl**


End file.
